Shining armor
by BloomInHell
Summary: [Alphonse x Reader] Your mother and father died in a car crash when you were two, so the Elrics took you in. You slowly fall in love with the younger brother, Alphonse.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading this, (If you even are) it's my first fanfic, so be gentle! Go ahead and correct my mistakes, I would appreciate it.**

 **~BloomInHell**

I run around on the grass by the river, my (h/l) hair blowing with the wind behind me. Childhood, what a marvelous thing, everything was nice and perfect. You know, all happy things cant last forever. I live with Edward and Alphonse Elric, they took me in after my mother and father died in a car accident when I was two. "Al, why are you picking flowers?" I ask him, tilting my head. "I'm going to surprise mom, of course!" He replied happily. I sit down by him and help him gather flowers to give to 'mom'. She wasn't my mother, but she still treated me like her actual daughter. Ed, Al, and I walked back to the house, holding the flowers in my arms. "We're home, mo- MOM!" Ed yelled, kneeling down by his collapsed mother. I stare at her in disbelief. This couldn't be happening, not again, I can't stand to lose more of my family. I drop the bunch of flowers I was holding and slumped down to the floor. "No… you cant die." Imumble, staring at her body. "Mom? Mom, wake up, please!" Al cried.

 **(After the funeral)**

"I lost more family..." I staring at Trisha's grave. "Not for long," Ed said to Al and I. "We will bring her back." I stare at your friend with a 'you have got to be kidding' face. "We cant! Human transmutation is a taboo for any alchemist…" Al trailed off. "That's why it will be our little secret." Ed replied with a smirk.

 **(A few years later)**

"Water: 35 liters

Carbon: 20 kilograms

Ammonia: 4 liters

Lime: 1.5 kilograms

Phosphorus: 800 grams

Salt: 250 grams

Saltpeter: 200 grams

Sulphur: 80 grams

Fluorine: 7.5 grams

Iron: 5 grams

Silicon: 3 grams

and trace amounts of 15 other elements…" Ed finished, putting the tray full of these things in the middle of the transmutation circle. "Now for a little blood." Al said, cutting his finger and dropping some blood in, Ed doing the same. You all put your hands on the circle, everything glows a bright blue. I smile and look at the dust in the air dance around, surrounded by a light blue light. Everything goes wrong from there, the color changed to a deep red, and Al began to disappear. "AL, NO!" Ed and I scream, reaching out for him. I start swaying, everything gets blurry and messed up. "This cant be happening…" I mumble as everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky for you guys, I'm homeshcooled, so I have a lot of time to write and upload these chapters ^-^. I have already planned the ending of the story, even though I don't know if you guys like it so far… ahahhaha.**

 **~BloomInHell**

"It's not too late…" Ed mumbles as he crawls over to a shelf and throws a suit of armor on the ground. "It can't be too late," Ed continued. He writes an alchemy circle on the inside of the armor and one in various places on his own body. "Ed…?" I say as I sit up, "What happened?" I look around the room and see the thing that was supposed to be Trisha, it looked almost like a starving, burnt body that was somehow still alive, and it didn't have lips or eyelids. "E-Edward, where's Al?" I ask, still staring at the strange creature. "I'm trying to- no, I'm bringing him back." He says, his voice filled with determination. I stare at him as he finishes the circle on his chest. "Ed, you could lose your life!" I scream at him, "I don't care, he's my only brother, SO GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" Ed yells as he claps his hands together and puts them on the suit of armor. I watch as his arm slowly disappears, causing him to black out. "Ed!" I scream, stumbling over to him. But everything goes dark before I can get there.

"(y/n), wake up." A tough yet kind voice says. I open my (e/c) eyes and see a tall, armored figure looking at me. "A-Al?" I stammer. The figure nods. I sit up and hug him, the armor is cold and the thump of me hitting it echoes, telling me that it's hollow. "Ed did it…" I breathe, "I'm glad you're alive." "Hardly.." he mumbles. I tilt your head in confusion, "You have a soul, you have a figure, and you can interact with us. Does that not prove you are living?" Al stares at me for a moment before a black-haired man walks into the room. "Ah, you're awake," he says, "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, you must be (y/n) (l/n)." I nod, a look of confusion on my face. "I already know everything that happened," he continues, "I didn't expect the three people who committed the taboo to be children." I look down to my lap, "I'm sorry," I sob, "This isn't what we wanted, we're sorry…" "Why don't we go see brother." Al cuts in. I nod and follow Al to the other room. "He sacrificed his arm to save me." Al explained. I notice Winry sleeping in a chair by Edward's bed. "How did she react?" I ask. "Winry? She was shocked. I would be, too, if an empty suit of armor that had one of her best friend's voice walked in carrying the unconcious bodies of two of her other best friends, one of which has only one arm and one leg." Al said. Winry wakes up with a jolt, but calms down when she realized where she is. "Winry, what's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing, just a bad dream," She replies, "I was so worried about you three, what drove you to do this?" I look down at my feet, tired of hearing that question already. "Hmm. Well, I'm glad you're okay." Winry said, smiling. "You could at least _try_ to be quiet…" Ed mumbles. "Ahahaha, sorry." Winry apologizes. The Colonel and a woman with blond hair tied up with a clip in the back walk into the room. "Edward, Alphonse, (y/n)," Roy says, "What you did was horrible, but the fact you did it and survived... That fact alone is amazing." "Just barely, I feel worse that I didn't even pay a price…" I mumble. "We could use you three." He says. "Colonel, you should be more specific." The blond woman says. "Right, right. We want you three to become state alchemists." Roy finishes.

 **"Don't grieve over happy, exciting things you lost, just go find more." –Tomoya Okazaki (Clannad)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start this chapter, I'm going to clarify what a few things mean just in case some of you don't know. (y/n) your name, (l/n) last name, (h/c) hair color, (h/l) hair length, (e/c) eye color, (f/c) favorite color, and (s/c) skin color. Thanks for reading!**

 **~BloomInHell**

We all look at the Colonel. What was he even talking about? How could we three children become state alchemists? "Granny," Ed breaks the silence, "I want you to make me an automail arm and leg." "It will take about three years for your body to get used to it, are you okay with that?" Pinako replies. "One year. Give me one year." Ed says, his classic smirk plastered to his face.

I sit by the riverbank with Al while Ed gets his automail attached. "Al, I'm sorry." I apologize, swishing my finger around in the water. "Why are you apologizing?" He asks. "You lost so much," I continue, "Yet I didn't lose a single thing. It's not like I want to lose a part of my body, but it just doesn't seem fair to you or Edward" I grab a flat stone and skip it across the river. "What you lost was us." Al says while laying down in the grass. "What do you mean?" I ask, confused. "Well, you're sad we lost parts or all of our bodies, yet you lost nothing, correct? That must mean you lost what you wanted, just like brother and I wanted something we couldn't reach, our mother." Al finishes. "Equivalent exchange, huh?" I mumble, laying down by Al, "I wonder, who came up with that concept?"

(One year later)

"Are you guys ready to go?" The colonel asks. We all nod and walk to his car. "Al, you're too big, damnit." Ed groaned. "You know it isn't my fault…" Al replies. We arrive at a huge house with a small gravel pathway leading up to two big wooden doors. "There is someone I'd like you to meet," Roy explains, "His name is Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist, and has a daughter the age of four."

We look up at the house in awe, when I hear a howling noise and a scream. I turn around quickly and find Edward slammed against the ground with a giant white dog on top of him. "I'm surprised he saw you." I tease. "You're short, too, you know!" He screams back. "Alexander, you know you shouldn't do that!" A small voice yells. We look toward the door and see a small girl with long, pigtail braids and a man with red hair and glasses. "Nina, I told you to tie up the dog…" The man says quietly, "Come on in." We walk into the house and look around. "It's huge…" Al mumbles. Shou looks up at Al with a confused, maybe surprised, face. "They'll have time to explain later, for now, just accept them the way they are." Roy says. Ed looks down at his feet, a sad expression on his face.

 **Sorry if this chapter was kind of short, I didn't have much time to finish… Gah, I really don't want to do the next chapter because of what happens. Anyways, see you again next chapter!**


End file.
